The Tribe
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: We had to survive, but no one ever told our story. Until now. We fear for us it is about to end, nothing can save us, the secrets we will tell you, could kill us if the enemy found out but you, you are different. You aren't going to kill us, you seem willing enough to listen, so we will tell you our story. The story of the tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this fanfiction is set during the series but some things won't be the same and it is what is going on for other children in England at this point in time.**

A text message, that text message changed our entire lives, life as we had known had just disappeared, just in a few seconds. Our lives changed when the adults disappeared. The country fell into anarchy, no government, no laws. Just us kids, trying to survive. Breaking into houses, shops, fighting, killing. Just to survive. It is hard to remember the lives we used to live, the idea of a disaster was have no network connection for your phone.

Everyone over aged 15 and over disappeared, it was crazy, all the children were frightened. Nobody knew what to do, but a few dominant ones decided to take action and save themselves and their friends, I suppose that was the start of the problem.

Our story starts in an average size town, in a nice enough area. To put it simply it was a middle class English town, the only thing strange about it was the number of charity shops. How many towns needed 8 charity shops?

We were average kids, we did well enough at school, we had friends, we had ordinary lives. Then when everyone disappeared a list was written by our leader – Sasha. She wrote down who was allowed to come with us, and that person was allowed to bring any family of theirs that was left. As you can guess, I was on the list. There were only 10 of us on the list but we had had a head start, we already had chosen our building. A nice hotel a few miles from the outside of town. Once we had the location we had to adapt and start a new life for ourselves. We had independence but we were also in danger, extreme danger and for the first times in our lives we had to always be prepared.

Three.

Two.

One.

Go.

I sprint across the garden, bullets coming at me from at least 50 different guns. We are currently fighting a losing battle, but that it is ages from the start, but I know this is the end. I see my friend fall as she tries to put up defences. I put all my determination into the quick run over to her and I stoop down and pick her up. I run inside and seal the doors, I place her body down onto the table, a quick glance tells me my fears are true. She is dying. I run over to the cupboard and start pulling out the medical kit, "what's the point Rachel?" Sasha asks, "we have lost."

"We can lose and still save her," I say determinedly,

"save her to what, so they can drag her outside with the rest of us and then torture us," Sasha told me,

"what happened to you? You are so different. You are so pessimistic," I said,

"you must have swapped roles then," a friend who I can't be bothered to look at says.

"Yeah well if it's the end, let's go out with a bang."

But before I go, I think. We think... we think you should hear our story, the story of the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you Amelia Friend I have corrected the last chapter, I think I got the age think confused with some other story.**

**Basically the first couple of chapters will be written by different people, then basically the majority of it will be written from Rachel's point of view. This chapter is written from Megan's pov. Basically the fighting is happening at some point in the future and now it going back to the start.**

I got the text and it all began, I looked around me, everything seemed very quiet,in fact extremely quiet. I opened my window. Silence. Nothing, the mocking jays sung no tune. I couldn't believe it Sasha was right. I shot down stairs to my mum's room, no one. The adults had gone. I looked at myself, was this really happening. I didn't know what to do. That's when it hit me, the book. Passed down from generations, to me. Well, my sister and me. My sister, Tara. How was I meant to tell her "All the humans over 15 have been transported to another dimension"? No, this can't be true, this is a dream. It must be, this can't be happening. A cold shiver run down my back. I'm scared. It felt like I'd been hit by a football in my stomach.

_Right Megan be brave, think. This is happening just read the book, it will explain all. _

I opened the chest, the old dusty book in front of me. I'm to scared to open it. Page one.

"The first think to do is stay calm." I read to myself. Pointless,

"remember the basics, with no adults nothing new is going to be produced, all that there is now, is everything". Everything. What I have, that's all I have,

"Step one. Get everything from your house that you need, it's a good idea to stay in big groups of about twenty". Right, I call Sasha, us and a few others plan to meet at a local Hotel, where we will live, for now anyway, 'Pack everything you need, the oldest member will have to drive the cart'. That's me. I can't drive? Wait a cart? Oh yeah. Well, that's not an option. I will have to drive. I try to flick on a switch, right. No power, no one to make it. I read on,' The main worry is food, make sure you have as much as possible, try to buy plants, seeds, so that you can grown your own, and if you have pets, then get them some supplies'. Millie and Maize. There is no way in a million years I would leave them behind. They will have to come as well. 'Step two: Packing. Pack everything you collected into bags. And bring all food.' This would be a good time to tell Tara. I pace myself over to her room. She lies there asleep. Her face still. I shake her shoulder to wake her up. 'Tara,' I say. 'I don't know how to tell you this, but you will have to trust me. Remember that book Grandma gave us before she died'. She nods, 'Well, we will need to use it now'. She does and says nothing. After a moment of silence she says, 'You mean… Mum and Dad they have gone, to the other dimension.' 'Not sure, but yes. They have gone, for a while but not forever, only for a while', I reply unsurely. 'Ok', she exclaims. 'Right, I know this will take a while to get used too, but I need you to get all the stuff you will need. Take anything you want, clothes, toys. Think of it as a holiday. We are going to live at a hotel with Sasha'. I say. 'What about my friends?' I don't know what to say. I start to worry. Most of her friends don't have older siblings, they will die. 'We will take them with us,' I say foolishly. She almost smiles. She gets up and packs her bag. So do I. Luckily I live close to a garage. So I can take one of the biggest cars. Tara rings up her friends, Later we will go and pick them up. I tell them to pack light, they can share clothes, but bring food and drink. I don't pack in a suitcase but in big bin bags to save room. I take all my clothes and posters from my walls. The books says to Take stuff that will remind me of home. I also take a family picture. I bring my soap, shampoo, Blankets, Books, Phone, Ipod, IPad, Laptops. Even though these might not work with Internet, I bring them to amuse myself. I also take school Books. I will need to learn even though I dread it. All my belongings fill three bin bags. They start to rip so I pack them into layers of bags.

I tell my sister to pack her stuff and get food ready. I am going to go to the garage and get the biggest car. Its only 11:30 am so I am guessing everyone is awake. The early bird catches the worm. I step outside. I start running down the road. I don't see anyone out. I get to the main road. I see a group of boys breaking into a house and taking food. I get there, the garage seems untouched. Yet I see a shop down the road, it looks like a few have struck. I break in to the garage. I can tell I'm being watched. I still carry on. A boy comes up behind me, 'Trying to get away I see', he says, he has a deep voice. I can see he is fully dressed. Whereas I'm still in my pyjamas. 'No, I'm just, urm going to take a car, for my urm, sister, she and I, were going to live with our cousins up north'. What was I saying? 'Ah, I bet you can't even drive There.' He says. I see his face now, he looks familiar. Got it, his brother is in the same year as my sister. 'And I bet you don't know the first thing about looking after your brother,' I say. He laughs, 'tell you what I'll help you get one of these cars, if you tell me a safe place to look after my brothers and sisters.' I know the place, the old building a few streets away, it has lots of tinned food, enough to keep 5 people alive for a month. I start to remember him more, He lives in quite a small house, not that far away. 'Deal,' I say. We shake on it. He helps me take a car, it's a big white van, About Half the size too medium cars. He then shows me some basic controls. I'm very rusty. But I can just about drive without making anyone throw up. I tell him about the old building. 'Anyway, do you know what's going on?' he asks. 'I'm sorry, I'm not sure.' I lie. I think I know, but, I don't want to get anyone worried. He frowns, 'well, if you find out anything, tell me'. He then walks off. I'm about to drive back home when I notice, some spray paint. So many colours. I put a collection in the Back of the van. I drive home but it takes me about ten minuets to drive a mile. I get home, and for the first time since this all happened, I see a smile on my sister's face. We cover the Van in various colours. I think it looks incredible. We then write _the tribe _on the side. I don't know why. I think, that's what grandma called the book, so it seemed relevant. We load out belongings into the van. Its not completely full. We only leave behind big bits of furniture. I put in the cats their carrier and load their supplies into the back. There are only two proper seats on the van, but in the back there are two-cinema style ones. Then benches along the side of it. We say our final goodbyes to the house. I block the entrances and set the alarm, for safety. Tara is sad to leave, but, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

I impress myself at my driving skills. I only crashed the van once on the way to our first stop, and that was onto the curve. Firstly we are picking up Tara's friend Casey and her little sister. They live in a child friendly area. I expect there is a lot of young children here, not old enough to care for themselves. This makes me sad, but I'll have to stay strong. Taras friend hasn't packed yet. So she goes off and packs with her, while I load her food into the car. We block the doors into her house and loads her stuff into the van. She had a hamster and begged us to take it. I gave in after 5 minuets of 'Please Please Please Please.' Her younger sister is crying now. She said she is scared, and almost is sick from my jerky driving. I look at a shop nearby. There are already kids fighting over food, and this is day 1. In about a week all fresh produce will be eaten and everyone will be eating tinned food. I get to Tara's last friend's house. She is a lonely child. She packed light but had lots of food. We block her doors and move on.

Sasha told me to get supplies from wherever I could. And the van is almost full. We manage to empty the clothes out. Fitting them under the benches and putting on as many layers as we can. The van is now half empty, but the floor is covered in dirty clothes now, and I am sitting on a pile of jeans. We make it to the nearest pet shop, only about 20 people are here, Taking pet furniture and crashing shopping trolleys around. I then had the idea of loading stuff onto the top of the van. I stay and guard the van with the youngest member, and Tara and her two friends fill out as many shopping trolleys as they could. I load the bags of hay and sawdust onto the top of the van and on top of them I load bags of hamster pellets and bag load of cat food, I think this isn't enough, so I then remembered that down the road there is this place which sells carts, we could attach one to the back of the van. I find this medium cart and attach it to the back of the van. Were meant to be at the hotel by 2. And the time is 12:30 and we still have a few stops. We load all the of the rest of the pet supplies onto the cart, more pellets, cat food, treats, bedding, cat toys, litter pellets. I also get some bird food. The cart is full. We are now going to a Tesco down the road, this I'm dreading.

When I get to the super market there are already smashed windows, there are kids running out with hands full of food. I leave Casey and her youngest sister by the van. I know this is a risk, but I leave them hidden behind a bush. I tell them that is anything happens squirt the breath spray I packed in their faces. I know it seems silly, but it's the best I could think of on the spot. I tell Tara and her friend (Jade) to stick together. In the super market it is chaos. The book said to get food that will last a while. People don't understand that and are grabbing fresh fruit. I will get some but we mainly need canned food. Tara and her friend and going to get drinks and whatever they can. I start off with a huge shopping trolley. I run thought this big crowd fighting over the last pack of Corn Flakes. My aim is to get as much as I can. Finally I head down the fruit and veg line.


End file.
